starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Virago
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = StarViper-class Attack Platform | klasse = Starfighter | fabrikant = MandalMotors | eigenaar = Prince Xizor | lengte = 9 meter (vleugels gesloten) 21 meter (vleugels open) | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 600 (vleugels open) tot 1.200 km/h (vleugels gesloten) | versnelling = 4.240 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 1 ton | voorraad = 2 maanden | affiliatie = Black Sun }} 250px|thumb|Virago De Virago was het persoonlijke schip van Prince Xizor ten tijde van de Galactic Civil War. Uitzicht De Virago was 9 meter lang met de vier vleugels ingeklapt. Deze vier vleugels bezaten elk een micromotor en konden bewegen tijdens de vlucht. Hierdoor leek het alsof de Virago een levend wezen was. Om aan topsnelheid of in de atmosfeer te vliegen, werden de vleugels toegeklapt. De vleugels waren net zoals het schip in zijn geheel zwaar bewapend. Elke vleugel bevatte verder nog een individuele generator (om alle gegenereerde kracht voor het schip bij te staan en te ondersteunen) en reserve brandstoftanks. De vleugels klapten open volgens een S-Foils systeem. Vreemd genoeg werd op de Virago eerst de geavanceerde Targeting Computer geplaatst alvorens de wapens werden geïnstalleerd. De Taim & Bak Ht-12 Double Heavy Laser Cannons konden 180° draaien en waren zeer zwaar van kaliber. Deze twee wapens werden vooraan op de twee vleugels geplaatst. Verder waren er nog twee Borstel Proton Torpedo Launchers. De Virago had een Hyperdrive van klasse 1.0 en in Realspace was het schip ontzettend snel en beweeglijk. Zoals verwacht had de Virago eveneens sterke Deflector Shields, enkel achteraan was het schip ietwat minder zwaar beschermd. Geschiedenis Hoewel Xizor over talloze modellen en unieke schepen beschikte, waaronder de Stinger, besloot hij om aan MandalMotors een nog unieker en perfect op zijn maat gesneden schip te vragen. Samen ontwikkelden MandalMotors en Xizor de StarViper-class Attack Platform waarvan de Virago de eerste versie was. De Virago leek eerder op een mobiel wapenplatform dan op een ruimteschip maar Xizor was tevreden en kocht de rechten op de StarViper op zodat de Virago een uniek schip bleef. De Virago stond meestal geparkeerd in Xizor's Castle op Coruscant. Xizor vluchtte met de Virago naar de Falleen’s Fist nadat zijn paleis op Coruscant werd opgeblazen door de Heroes of Yavin. Men geloofde dat de Virago werd vernietigd aan boord van Falleen's Fist toen Darth Vader met de Executor de Skyhook van Xizor aanviel. Daarna verkreeg Mandalmotors opnieuw de rechten en begon het met minder zwaar bewapende en uitgeruste ViperClass schepen te maken. Specificaties Motoren, e.d. *Quadex Igt Ion Engines *Koensayr Manufacturing N2-f Microthrusters *Torplex Corporation Defensive Systems *Carbanti St2x Targeting Computer Wapens *Taim & Bak Ht-12 Double Heavy Laser Cannons *Borstel Proton Torpedo Launcher Achter de Schermen *Doug Chiang ontwikkelde de Virago. Bron *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Virago in de Databank category:Starfighters category:MandalMotors category:Black Sun